Paradise
by Quinzeela
Summary: Alice is Sophia's older sister. She is affected just like everyone else when everything in the world goes to hell but sometimes it's easier to handle when you have someone to fall to for comfort. Rated for swearing and mature situations. Spoilers for season 2. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Each chapter will be a jump through time, going to a different situation that stood out to Alice in particular in the groups story. I hope you enjoy and any constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

The weather was so excruciatingly hot, burning down on the camp until they had no choice but to search out shade on the edge of the tree line. Carol fretted at her daughters being even that close to the density of trees but her eldest, Alice, couldn't blame her really and kept a sharp eye out.

An old table was set up in the shade with Carl, Louis, Eliza, Sophia and Alice sat around it. Twenty-year old Alice kept them occupied with sums and writing exercises and if she was going to be honest she enjoyed the distraction.

"Amy!" She glanced up from where she was sat talking to Andrea, "Cover me for a second?" The blonde nodded, coming over and Alice briefly explained where she was going. Stretching her legs felt so good, her back cracking as she arched, relishing as it popped.

"I'll be back in a bit," Alice gently squeezed Sophia's shoulder before heading for the tents. The camp seemed so calm, everyone was just milling around, doing their own things and generally just helping out wherever was needed.

"Hey, mom!" It was always best to announce themselves in some way or another as they entered the tent area – it was the safest way to not be mistaken for a walker rustling about. She knew Carol was back there, she had seen her head down there just a while ago – what she hadn't known was that Ed would be there as well. And there her father was, leering over her, cigarette burning dangerously close to her delicate skin as he sneered in her mother's face.

Ed's eyes shot to Alice's, her heart hammering in her chest. Alice despised the man, hating every inch of him and especially the fact that she herself had his anger within her as well. She snapped at the terror in her mother's eyes.

"Stop it!" She shot forward, trying to grab his arm without a second thought. It always seemed to happen the same way – she'd walk in on the worst opportune moment to then lash out and then have Ed retaliate on her. Carol secretly begged her daughter to stop turning Ed's attention to herself and just leave it be but in reality neither of them ever spoke about the abuse outside of the situations.

"Leave her alone!" She ripped the cigarette out of his hand, letting it fall to the floor before stamping on it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing girl?" His attention was fully on Alice now though Carol scrambled behind him for his hand.

"No, no Ed, don't touch her. Please Ed, it's me you're angry with-"

"Shut it!" He lashed out, hitting her hard in the side of the head. She slumped to the ground unconscious and all Alice saw was red.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" She tried to hit him, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried her hardest. Ed completely lost it though, pushing her back hard until her back connected harshly with a tree trunk, his hand going to her neck. Scrambling Alice tried to pry his fingers away, gasping with panic in her eyes. Slowly he relented, her head pounding and spinning as she fought to focus on the man she called her father. Her eyes shot down to her mother where she still laid slumped and unconscious on the floor.

"Why do you always have to get in the way Alice," He hissed, getting uncomfortably close to her as she struggled against the hold he still had on her neck. "You were always the prettiest, yet you push to piss me off the most."

"I'll scream and alert the others, they'll think its walkers and come running."

"You would do no such thing." Alice tried to scream, a bleat escaping her throat before his hand clamped down, swallowing the rest of her sound. His fist slammed into her stomach before she could try again, making her double over as she coughed and spluttered, the air being forced from her lungs. She gathered herself together quickly, going to punch him only he beat her to it, his first connecting with her face twice before he took a step back, breathing heavily front anger.

Alice spat onto the ground beside her, blood trailing down her chin as she staggered. Ed gave her one last look before stalking back into the main campsite. As soon as he was gone Alice wiped at her mouth hastily with her arm, wincing all the while before dropping to her mother. She checked her breathing, thankful to find that she was fine. Carefully she moved her into their tent before zipping it closed.

She pressed her hand to her own mouth trying to stop the bleeding slightly as she quietly slunk down to the quarry, knowing no one would be there right now as they were either out gathering supplies or in the main camp. She let her long dirty blonde hair drop into her face as she walked, hiding her face from view just in case anyone did catch a glimpse of her.

She knew Dale had a few bits in the RV that could help her out a little but she didn't want to face the humiliation of letting the group see her like this. And after all, she had fixed herself many times before, she could do it easily again. As soon as she entered the quarry she regretted wearing shorts as she felt the sun burning down on the back of her legs. There was a limp to her step as her gut ached painfully. Swearing beneath her breath she knelt partially in the water, the rocks cutting into her knees slightly as she got as close to the water as possible before splashing her face, trying to get rid of as much blood as possible.

"Tha waters not the cleanest," She stilled, her heart hammering as she heard his drawl and then she felt the tip of an arrow poking into the back of her head. "You been bit?" Daryl had been sat beneath the shelter of the rocks of the quarry, escaping from Merle for a little while when he had seen the girl stagger towards the water. His sharp eyes caught the blood smeared down her arm and the way she was hunched over as she walked, his instincts telling him 'walker bite'.

"No," Alice barely uttered, turning slightly to face the Dixon brother so that he could see her bust lip and bruising cheek bone.

"You don't want to be using tha water," He uttered finally, slinging his crossbow back over his shoulder. "Come on." Alice looked at him confused as he started walking away from her only to pause and turn back around when he realised she wasn't following.

"You want that lip sorting or wha'?" Alice silently stood, brushing off her knees before following him. She had rarely spoken to Daryl much since he joined the group – he and his brother generally kept to themselves which Alice was happy about, they were both pretty intimidating guys. He stooped down and entered his tent and Alice couldn't help but linger awkwardly in the entrance until he uttered that she could actually come in.

"Sit," He uttered, pointing in the general direction of the two makeshift beds. Awkwardly she did as he said whilst he rooted through his things before coming over with some wadding and a bottle of water.

"What happened?" He uttered as he gently pressed the damp wad to her lip, putting his other hand on her jaw to steady her as she jerked away from the sharp pain.

"I fell," She uttered and Daryl actually met her eyes then but he didn't utter a word. Alice's eyes stayed downcast after that, hating the pitying looks people gave her which was why she went to the quarry in the first place. Her cheek was beginning to bruise but Daryl had nothing cool that he could put on it to help; instead he took her arm into his hands and started to wipe away the blood there. Grabbing a bottle he dabbed some of the contents on some wadding before pressing it to her lip. She shot backwards in shock at the stinging pain.

"Well you shouldn't have used that quarry water," He murmured, bringing her head back towards him.

"Well, well, little brother, shall I leave you two alone," Alice's eyes shot up to see Merle in the entrance to the tent, "Or can I join you, we both could 'ave a go."

"Shut up," Daryl merely uttered, dousing the wad again and applying it to her lip for a second time, the sharp stinging didn't improve the second time around to her dismay.

"You finally get hungry for a bit of Dixon girl?" Merle grinned, knowing he was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Tha's the best I can do," Daryl murmured and she thanked him. Alice wasted no time in leaving the tent, refusing to meet Merle's eyes as she passed him.

"Hey!" She turned to see Daryl standing at the entrance to his tent, "Come straight to me next time, I'll fix ya up properly." She nodded before quickly heading over to check that her mum was okay.

Of course it happened again – twice more in fact before Ed died. Daryl stuck to his word though, helping to patch her up the best that he could. He knew what it was like to have an abusive parent and he knew how much it hurt to go through it alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The day they arrived at the Center for Disease Control was the happiest they had all been in a long time. The kids were packed off to bed as soon as Jenner produced more bottles of alcohol to everyone's delight.

"Oh God I've missed this," Alice groaned as she took a swig from a bottle, feeling it burn her throat. Glen murmured in agreement. The group chatted and joked, reminiscing about old times and sharing ridiculous stories. They all started to drift off to their separate rooms as it got later, Alice eventually knowing she should do the same. She bid the last men standing, Glenn and Shane, goodnight before heading off towards their hall of residence.

She glanced into each of the rooms that still had their doors wide open, smiling as she saw Jacqui reading and then Dale and Andrea talking. She silently moved on, swaying as she walked, the happiest she had been in a long time. The next door she glanced in she saw Daryl slouched back on a sofa, a half empty bottle of whiskey attached to his hand. Pausing she smiled, emotion flooding her. Glancing up he noticed her staring at him from his doorway.

"Wha'?" He gruffly murmured but Alice merely saw this as an invitation to enter.

"I never- uh- said thank you," She tripped over her words, clearly a lot further gone than Daryl himself was.

"For wha'?"

"Helping me, when me and dad used to fight," He grunted in response with a shrug.

"Was nothing." Alice went over to him, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek, surprised at her own confidence as much as he was. She paused and perched on the edge of the sofa next to him.

"You miss Merle?"

"Sometimes." Alice nodded, her head bopping in understanding. Without thinking she took his bottle from his grasp before taking a swig, scrunching up her face at the taste.

"Why do we never talk," She uttered, resting her elbow on his stomach and using it to prop her head up as she looked at him.

"We don't need to."

"You don't talk to people because you need to," Alice laughed, draping herself over his stomach more.

"Alice you're uncomfortable," He groaned, wincing slightly as she dug her elbow in to push herself back up.

"Oh, sorry," She forced herself to her feet, swaying slightly as she offered Daryl a lazy smile. "I guess I should go to bed anyway." She hovered, hesitating before leaning down and pecking his cheek again.

"Goodnight," She uttered before heading off to find her mother and Sophia fast asleep already.

The next morning as they all turned up to breakfast with hangovers Daryl couldn't help but eye Alice as she entered, groaning. As soon as the truth about the CDC arose however, Alice's actions were pushed far to the back of his mind.

* * *

At the time of Sophia's disappearance Alice and Carol shed many tears together. It drove Alice mad how they all treated them like glass but she stayed quiet, silently praying each night for her little delicate sister to be returned to her. Daryl went above and beyond in Alice's eyes and once they arrived at Hershel's farm he didn't give up either. He had become an invaluable part of the group.

It was all becoming too much for the twenty year old. She was trying to stay as strong as possible so that she could be there for her mum but it was just becoming too much. After Daryl had been shot by Andrea her emotions had gone haywire. She couldn't make her mind up whether the fact that they had returned with Sophia's doll was good news or not – after all, it had been so long now that she couldn't help but question if it was even possible for her little sister to be alive.

* * *

_Thank you to all of the people that have followed or favourited this, I really appreciate it. Chapter's won't usually be this short but I need to cut it somewhere :) _

_Reviews are lovely :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Rick and Shane stood next to the cars, deep in conversation whilst the rest of the group milled around camp. Daryl was back on his feet after his mishap whilst looking for Sophia, hunting for the group as best as he could before he had planned to head out searching for the little girl again.

In the RV Alice leant against her mother as her fingers combed through her hair calmingly. She felt absolutely drained like she needed a getaway, everything was getting to her. She had snapped several times in the recent weeks at anyone that dared say anything to her, feeling hostile especially against those that she knew wanted to move on from Sophia.

"Mom," She whispered, tiredly closing her eyes.

"Mm?"

"Do you think I could go on a supplies run? I need to get out of here for a bit, it's driving me insane." Carol glanced down to her daughter, torn at the idea; she didn't want to risk losing her eldest as well but she knew she couldn't smother her either.

"You'd have to speak to Rick," She simply uttered and Alice nodded against her, "And I'd go now if I was you, I know they were speaking about doing one earlier."

"You don't mind?"

"Just promise to be careful," Carol kissed the side of her head, "Let me know what they say." Alice nodded before heading out.

Rick and Shane were already standing there, talking near one of the cars whilst Glenn offered fruit around to people. She accepted a peach as she passed him, hoping to save it for later. Shane looked to her expectantly, his usual frown etched onto his face making her feel uncomfortable straight away. He reminded her of her father in a way – his short tempers and state of mind making it obvious he would always try to be the dominant one.

"You alright Alice?" Rick questioned, eyeing the girl as well. She looked pointedly at them before placing her hands on her hips.

"I want to go on a supply run," She stated. There was no point in beating around the bush when it came to getting what you wanted with those men. "Mom said you were planning on doing one today." Shane laughed loudly making her wince back.

"Don't be stupid girl, you've got no experience whatsoever."

"Neither did Maggie when she first went with Glenn!" Alice murmured in frustration.

"She still had more experience than you." At the sound of his name Glenn joined them, trying to keep up.

"Shane has got a point Alice, you've never gone against a walker one on one before, it's not safe for you to go out there."

"I'm not some delicate little thing, I can handle myself!"

"You'd have to ask your mom-"

"She's already agreed."

"No, no way in Hell," Shane grumbled, putting his foot down.

"Fuck you," She hissed, eyes burning as she met Shane.

"What'd you say to me you little bitch?" He stepped closer to her threateningly but Alice never backed down, her fists clenching in pure rage and disgust.

"Fuck. You."

"Enough," Rick stood between them with a sigh, resisting rolling his eyes as they drew the attention of the rest of the camp with their childish arguing.

"Alice," He pulled her eyes back to him and they softened immediately, "I can't let you go out yet, you'd be a risk to others as you have very little training-"

"I'll take her," Alice's head snapped to the side along with Rick's. She looked at Daryl with wide eyes, resisting the urge to break out into a huge smile. He shrugged, a line of squirrels hanging over his shoulder from his morning hunt.

"You don't have to-"

"I wouldn't 'ave offered," He murmured. "Glenn and Maggie still do the supply run, I'll just get Alice out of here for a bit." Rick nodded, still unhappy at the thought of Alice going out there but as Daryl was willing, he had no choice but to agree.

"Thank you," She smiled gratefully at Daryl to which he merely nodded.

"Go ask your mom if she's coming with and get ready."

Alice couldn't help but run back to the trailer, smiling happily to herself. She was finally going to get out of there for a while. She felt like she couldn't breathe in camp anymore and the weight that was lifting from her shoulders already was making her feel so good. Carol declined when her daughter asked her to join them, saying that she was happy enough knowing that this was cheering her eldest up at least a little bit. Changing quickly into more suitable clothing she headed back to the vehicles wearing simply jeans and a tank top, it being too hot to wear anymore layers. Daryl stood waiting for her by his bike, squinting in the sunlight.

"Took ya time," He uttered, "Your mom coming?"

"No, she said she'd pass," Alice felt slightly awkward, not having been alone with Daryl in such a long time. He got onto the bike and she awkwardly followed his lead, not really knowing what to expect. The engine roared to life and she couldn't help but jerk in surprise as the bike started moving, her hands immediately wrapping around his torso and her thighs clenching against his waist tightly. Daryl silently laughed to himself a little bit, taking joy in how unprepared she had been – he could have warned her but that would have just taken the fun out of it.

"You can loosen ya grip ya know," Alice blushed, trying to force herself to relax. His crossbow stabbed into her back every time they hit a bump in the road making her try to scoot as close as she could to him, not wanting to be covered in bruises.

* * *

Alice lost herself on that ride, resting her head against Daryl's back as they passed so many beautiful spots. She had no clue where they were heading and to be honest she didn't care too much just as long as it meant her getting a break from everything. Her thoughts drifted to Sophia, wondering where her little sister was at that moment and if she was safe. She tried to stop them but the wind in her eyes wasn't helping as a few tears rose but she hastily wiped them away. She felt silly, there she was on the back of Daryl's bike, riding through Georgia and all she could do was find herself tearing up.

They eventually started to veer off from the main roads, going down beaten tracks that made her collide harshly with his crossbow more often than she would have liked. As they slowly came to stop Alice looked around herself before swinging her leg off of the bike awkwardly. They had come to a simple clearing beside a small lake – a pleasant change to the surroundings that they had got recently become used to. They hadn't resided near water since the quarry and it was nice to see such an expanse again.

"We can go to the town up the road if ya prefer?" Daryl pulled her from her thoughts abruptly.

"No, no, this is good," She uttered, "Thank you." She gave him a small forced smile before rubbing her legs slightly and then her back, looking around at her surroundings.

"Bike take it's toll on ya?"

"A little. Mainly that thing whacking me in the back every time we hit something though."

"Ya should've said."

"No point. It only got really bad towards the end," She went towards the lake, sitting down on the grass and looking out, squinting in the sunlight.

"Thank you for this Daryl, you didn't have to."

"S'lright," He shrugged, dropping to the ground nearby, his crossbow between them.

They sat silently for a while, just enjoying the serenity whilst it lasted. Her gaze dropped down to her lap before moving to Daryl's crossbow. She studied it before glancing up at Daryl to find him watching her carefully.

"You could teach me whilst we're here, save me from arguing with Shane again."

"I aint teaching you how to use my bow."

"Oh… okay."

"I can teach ya how to use a knife though," Alice immediately perked up, smiling brightly.

"Now?" Daryl shrugged, reaching down and pulling a small knife from his boot and handing it to her. Alice looked at it with raised eyebrows.

"It's tiny…" She had expected to be given one of his large hunting knives but no - she wasn't the least bit impressed.

"Size don't matter, it's what you can do with it that counts," Alice glanced to him, grinning before he rolled his eyes and took it from her hands. "Not wha' I meant." He murmured.

"Throw it or stab with it, either way it's silent and easy to handle."

"And what if I throw it but not hard enough?" Daryl pulled himself to his feet, slinging his crossbow across his back before gesturing to a few trees near the lake. Alice followed silently, eyeing Daryl's winged back as he walked – he was surprising her a lot that day.

He glanced at her to make sure she was watching before effortlessly flicking the knife, it becoming embedded in the bark of the tree. He made it look so easy that she shrugged and took the knife into her own hands after Daryl had retrieved it. She flicked her wrist in attempt to copy him however the knife simply hit the bark awkwardly before falling to the ground. She retrieved the it before heading back to Daryl, rolling her eyes at him.

"Go on then, show me what I'm doing wrong." He took her hand and put the knife's handle in it.

"It's blade heavy so ya need to hold it like this," He moved her fingers so that they were in the correct position, giving her a second to memorise the hold. "Need to get as much power as ya can and try ta keep the blade horizontal."

They went back and forth until she started to finally improve a little though she still wasn't really getting enough power behind the throw.

"It's all about speed," Daryl pushed, grabbing his crossbow and releasing an arrow at the same trunk she had been aiming the knife at. "See. Try match tha'." Alice was trying her best but had quickly become more and more frustrated as time went on.

"I give up," She finally murmured. They had been at it almost an hour and though the trees near them provided a little shade Alice was still roasting. Daryl didn't argue as she stormed away from the tree line, heading over to his bike.

"You got any water?" She placed his knife on the seat, glancing back at him as he slowly followed.

"Yeah somewhere."

"Helpful," She murmured before opening one of the compartments on the side of his bike before moving to the other side and checking that one. Coming up beside her he slipped the knife back into its sheath, leaning against his bike.

"Holding out on us Dixon?" He glanced to the girl, seeing her produce a bottle of whiskey out of his saddle bag with raised eyebrows – he had forgotten that he'd left it in there. "Where'd you even get this from? Swipe it from Hershel?"

"I go a lot of places without you lot realising," He murmured with a shrug.

"Can I have some?"

"No." She sighed, putting the bottle back and pulling out a small canister of water, taking a sip before handing it to Daryl.

* * *

They spent most of the morning near the lake, just taking a breather. Alice had another few rounds of knife throwing before rolling her jeans up a little bit and dipping her feet into the cool water. She felt so satisfied. She laid back in the grass, her feet dangling into the water with her eyes closed. She would've thought she was alone with how quiet it was. She had a lot to thank him for but she couldn't find the words at that moment, simply staying within her head instead and admiring the man.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about how short this is, it just cut off here perfectly :)_

* * *

The fire-pit was burning bright, Carol and Dale cooking a broth for the whole group. It was nights like this that Alice loved the new family that she had gained from such an awful situation. She wished Sophia could be there to enjoy it with her but she tried to stay positive believing that soon enough she would be back safe and sound. She was listening to Glen and T-Dog's conversation, chipping in every once in a while. Alice enjoyed this, just observing what was happening around her, not having to particularly join in herself.

Andrea had shot Daryl a couple of days ago after having mistaken him for a walker and Alice could see the worry in the woman's eyes as she half-heartedly spoke to Shane, chewing on her nails. He was the only one missing from the group and she had to admit that it felt strange without him. She was used to having him also quietly watching the group from beside her or even sharing a quick conversation with her. Alice had to admit that she was actually missing Daryl's presence, finding that she would look for excuses to see him – in a way she felt that she was paying him back for the amount of times that he had helped her.

Dale called her over to get her food, her mother smiling at her slightly as he filled her bowl.

"You want me to go take Daryl some?"

"That would be really kind of you, thank you."

"Put some aside for me, I'll take this one to him," Alice uttered, grabbing a spoon from her mother before heading towards the house. She wondered if Daryl had actually picked up on how much she was checking up on him or if he just thought it was Carol sending her over each time. At least she had a legit reason this time, after all the man needed to eat.

"Hey Maggie," She smiled politely as she passed the eldest of Hershel's daughters who nodded at her in acknowledgement. Alice passed into the house, briefly knocking before entering Daryl's room. He was lying in bed, the duvet pulled up over the front of his chest though his bareback faced the door in full view - she couldn't help but still immediately. Her mouth was still half open from where she had begun to say her greeting as she stared at the scars that laced his back. She had seen scars like that before, her mother had them, Alice even had one or two. Daryl who had been half asleep turned over at the smell of the food.

"Alice," He murmured gruffly, sleep evident on his tongue. She took his face in for a second, a new feeling completely overtaking her. Never had she suspected he had been through anything like she and her mother had, it explained a lot though now that she thought about it.

"Brought you something to eat," She finally uttered, snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"Thanks," He murmured, pushing himself up with a wince. She passed the bowl and spoon to him, her eyes glancing to the tattoo on his chest for just a second. He started eating before glancing up at her, wondering why she was still standing there.

"I'll uh, see you later," She smiled slightly, receiving a brief nod before she headed out, pulling the door shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days since Sophia had walked out of the barn. Alice found a tiny bit of closure in the situation knowing that she hadn't just been rotting out there alone. She spent most of her time with her mother after that, crying into her arms as they curled up together in the RV. Daryl had been with them for a while before slowly retreating into himself, staying on the little campsite he had made for himself.

Daryl had been sat on his own one evening, preparing more arrows by his fire, lost in thought. His attention flickered slightly as he saw one of the happy campers heading towards him, getting ready to ignore them he carried on fiddling with his arrows. The sound of rustling hower pulled his eyes up, anger surging through him as he saw them rustling through the saddle bags of his bike.

"'Ey!" He stormed forward, gripping the arrow heads only to pause in confused, "Alice? What're ya doing?" She glanced up at him before pulling out what she had been looking for – his bottle of whiskey.

"Hey…" He stepped forward only for her to bolt, heading for the trees. Daryl swore beneath his breath, grabbing his crossbow before going after her.

"Alice," He called out carefully, not being able to hear movement anymore. He shone his torched on the floor, following her tracks as best as he could in the dark.

"Alice am not angry, I don't care if ya take the whiskey - just don't want ya in the forest alone." He heard a rustle from a few trees in front of him lowering his crossbow slightly as Alice made herself known. He shone the light on her briefly, noting her red, puffy eyes.

"Come on," He simply uttered and she complied. Alice folded her arms across her chest, the bottle snuggly between her breasts as they walked in silence.

They got back to his makeshift campsite and Daryl still couldn't decide whether to be pissed that she had run into the forest or not. He stayed quiet however as she sat down cross-legged near his fire uninvited, staring into it tiredly. Pulling the lid off she took a quick swig, her face screwing up at the taste.

"You alright?" Daryl asked as he went back to his arrows. She shrugged, bringing her knees up to her chest, not in the mood to talk. It was the main reason she had gone to Daryl really, knowing he wouldn't grill her like Dale would have… and well, she knew he had a three quarter full bottle of whiskey as well. They sat in silence, Daryl reaching out every once in a while to take a swig from the bottle. She drank more and more, the alcohol going straight to her head; she had stormed away from the main camp before she had had the chance to even eat.

"Ya gunna be hungover in the morning," he murmured and Alice just shrugged again.

"Who cares." Tears rose to her eyes as she thought about Sophia and how Shane had spoken about the little girl; he had spat about how much time they had all wasted looking for some girl that had been dead the whole time. He ranted and ranted and Alice couldn't take anymore. She sniffed, trying to force back the tears with another shot. She had been so close to exploding at him, punching him furiously just to make him shut up but she knew that it would have made no difference, Shane was a lot stronger than her and he was definitely a lot stronger than her father had been.

"Your mum know ya over here?" Alice merely shook her head. Daryl sighed slightly before getting up. "I'll let 'er know."

Alice waited until Daryl had walked away before she curled into herself. Her barriers burst, her shoulders shaking as she let out a choked sob. Clawing at her arms she tried to calm herself down, trying to focus on her breathing if anything. She glanced around herself, feeling the effects of the alcohol as she tried to see if Daryl was heading back yet or not; she didn't really want him to see her in such a state.

His tent called to her as a safe haven and before she could rationalise her thoughts she was unzipping it before closing it behind herself again. With her back to the flaps she knelt on his duvet, fisting it in her hands and burying her face before letting a muffled cry out. Alice was a fighter, always had been but Sophia's death had been way too much for her to handle; she had always been the strong one for her sister, trying to show her that not everything was bad, but now she was gone.

It wasn't before long that she heard the tent unzipping as Daryl checked to make sure she was actually in there and hadn't run into the forest again. He wasn't exactly happy that she had just gone into his tent without even asking but at the sound of her stuttered breathing he softened, leaving her to it without a word.

Alice stayed curled up within herself, the whiskey forgotten somewhere within the tent. She whispered words of encouragement to herself through the tears and eventually her skin dried, feeling taught and tired as she sniffled. She jumped at the sound of the tent unzipping and then heard the two thumps as Daryl pulled his boots off.

"Alice," He spoke through the darkness, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She started at the touch of his hand, pulling herself up onto her knees. She could only just see his silhouette in the darkness, her eyes not accustom to the darkness after having had her eyes squeezed so tightly shut. He knelt beside her, sitting back on his heels.

She never would have even dreamt of falling into Daryl without the alcohol in her system. She was saw him as a safe haven though, someone that didn't judge her even after knowing her past with her father. Alice turned to him fully, peering at his silhouette silently, still sniffling. She couldn't comprehend how she thought it was a good idea but before she knew it she was throwing herself at Daryl, her hands clutching at his shirt, her head burying into his chest. He was taken back to say the least, his body going stiff in shock, his arms useless by his sides. Slowly he started to relax, one hand awkwardly going up and rubbing circles on her back in a poor attempt of comfort.

"I hate this place," She spoke into his shirt, tearing up again, refusing to show her face to him. "Wanted to kill Shane so bad earlier." She sniffed loudly, burying her face in his clothing.

"I'll take you for anotha ride if ya want?" He uttered, the vibration of his chest right against her ear.

"I'd like that," Her words were slightly slurred, slipping from her tongue lazily before she wiped harshly at her eyes. She moved her arms up around Daryl's neck, holding on tightly, her face burrowed into his neck. Without a second thought she moved slightly, pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Thank you," She could feel his stubble harsh against her lips and the taste of his salty skin as she spoke. She stayed there longer than he felt comfortable with but he didn't move an inch. His body was stiff as a plank and before she could register what she was doing she had kissed the corner of his mouth awkwardly. It barely lasted two seconds but her cheeks immediately inflamed and she took in the way that Daryl jerked away from her. They both felt shock running through them as Alice fell back on her heels, mortified.

"I'm so sorry," She uttered, eyes wide and doe-like.

"Alice," He murmured as she reached for the bottle of whiskey again, feeling stupid. Daryl didn't stop her as she took another mouthful, seeing her body visibly flinch at the taste. "Ya half my age," He uttered.

"Only fifteen years actually," He heard her murmur, "That's not _that_ bad you know." Feeling automatically defensive.

"Yeah. Yeah it is.

"We have the same scars as well you know," She uttered, ignoring his confused looks and simply turning slightly and lifting her top. It was too dark for him to see anything but he got the gist. With a sigh he pulled her top back down when she didn't seem to want to bother

"Go to sleep Alice." She nodded slightly, feeling incredibly stupid as she placed the whiskey bottle to the side before laying down where she was to Daryl's dismay. He couldn't find it in him to get rid of her though, no not when she was embarrassed as it was and clearly quite intoxicated – he couldn't see Carol appreciating that her daughter stunk of whiskey and was slurring her words either.

He didn't bother getting changed like he usually would have; instead he just lay down as far away from the girl as he could, attempting to get comfortable.

"You're really not that much older than me," Her voice suddenly broke through the silence again, making Daryl groan a little on the inside. He stayed silent with his back to her, hoping that she would think that he had already fallen asleep. To his dismay he felt her hand on his side though, pulling at him until he turned over onto his back, his eyes having no choice but to meet hers.

"I mean we could hook up and I betcha no one would even blink an eye."

"Alice," He uttered in annoyance, making a mental note never to give the girl alcohol again. He couldn't believe how much confidence she had suddenly gained from the bottle, her initial embarrassment being lost. And although he would never have admitted it, he was seeing Alice in a whole new light.

"No, no, seriously," She shook her head, keeping her hand on his hip so that he couldn't turn away from her easily. "Bet we could do it in the middle of camp and no one would say a thing!" He rolled his eyes at her.

"Sure, whatever ya say Alice. Go to sleep."

"You want to?" Her eyes brightened slightly.

"Yeah," He grumbled, misunderstanding the question. Daryl felt her shuffling beside him as he closed his eyes, thinking he was finally going to get some peace until he suddenly felt a weight being thrown over his waist. His eyes shot open only to find Alice at his lips again, trying to coax a kiss out of him though he was too shocked to move.

"Sleep Alice! I wanna sleep!" He spoke in confusion. She didn't relent though until his hands pushed her back harshly.

"Don't do this," He uttered, "Ya gonna regret all this when ya sober." Alice was too far gone though, her judgement clouded. Lust was pouring through her veins and the fact that she could feel a physical reaction from Daryl was exciting her even more. She tried to touch his chest but his hands grabbed at her wrists roughly, fighting with them until he had them pinned to her side.

"Just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me," She uttered, pouting in the darkness, confused.

"All ya had to do was say it," He grumbled, trying to figure out a way to get her to move off of him without hurting her. He had to admit to himself, this evening was turning out to be a lot different to what he had originally anticipated.

"But you like it," Alice was undoubtedly confused, grinding down slightly to prove that she wasn't just imagining Daryl's reaction. With that he snapped, flipping her over to which she squeaked slightly in excitement and pain as Daryl hovered over her for barely a second before moving away.

"I don't understand," She whispered, watching as Daryl turned his back to her again.

"Ya will when ya sober."

"The worlds ending Daryl, what does it matter," She grumbled, lying down, admitting defeat.

* * *

Groggily Alice awoke the following morning. It was earlier than she was used to but her head was pounding. Her stomach churned as she groaned slightly, rubbing her eyes before looking at what she was lying on. Sitting up she inwardly groaned as she realised where she was. It took a couple of minutes for her to remember what she had done the previous night but when she did she dropped her head into her hands, utterly mortified.

Alice didn't know what had come over her – sure she had thought about the man once or twice sexually but nothing great enough for her to act on it. She admired him, that had been the limit. Looking to him she took in how peaceful he looked whilst sleeping, one hand resting on his stomach whilst the other stretched out above his head. Not wanting to particularly face him when he woke up she tried to be as quiet as she could as she slipped out of his tent.

The sun made her wince and she couldn't help but cringe at how she had acted the previous night, hoping she wouldn't have to face Daryl anytime soon – he probably regarded her as some crazy nymph now anyway, she thought. She felt like an utter fool.


End file.
